Such electronic modules have board-type circuit carriers with multilayered rewiring strata. Each rewiring stratum may have an insulating layer and a wiring layer, and also through contacts through the insulating layer. In this case the board-type circuit carrier has rewiring strata on one side or on both sides and is populated with components on one side or on both sides. It is possible to three-dimensionally extend this board-type concept for modules by stacking components on the circuit carrier. In terms of its wiring technique when wiring a stack of components this concept is restricted and constructed in very complex fashion and is cost-intensive in manufacture.